Gash Café 7
The seventh edition of Gash Café 'was first released on October 1, 2018 along with the seventh volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Patie and Belgim E.O. 'as the main guests with their 'bookkeepers Uluru 'and 'Dalia Anjay as their servers. Summary Patie and Belgim E.O are seated across from one another but to Patie's dismay, Gash Bell is not present. Patie quickly becomes upset and frightens Belgim E.O with her angry facial expression. Uluru immediately diffuses the situation, setting down part of Belgim E.O's order and orders Dalia to get to work. Patie calms down and begins eating away at one of the cake rolls that was part of her order. Belgim E.O after calming down as well begins to ask Patie about the different fun things there is to do in this world ( 1,000 years later from his own time ). Patie thinks about this and talks about the different roller-coasters and other rides an amusement park has which begins to excite Belgim E.O. Belgim E.O begins to spin in his chair as he is over-joyed at the idea of an amusement park and wants to be able to go to one with his mother. Upon remembering his mother, Belgim E.O stops and asks if his mother is alright. It's revealed that like Patie, both she and Belgim E.O are only 7 years old. Because of the fact he is only 7, and it has been 1,000 years, Patie bluntly concludes that his mother has most likely died. She also adds that the only demons that are able to live past 1,000 years are those who become the king. This unsurprisingly causes Belgim E.O to become greatly upset at the realization his mother has long since passed away and begins to cry in despair at the thought that there will nobody waiting for him when he returns home. Patie initially says nothing while Uluru attempts to suggest that it's not truly confirmed that Belgim E.O's mother is deceased. Patie then speaks up declaring that she will be the one who will be Belgim E.O's new mother which surprises Belgim E.O upon hearing that. Belgim E.O attempts to argue that they're both the same age and that he's significantly larger than her. Despite this, Patie has already made up her mind and reminds Belgim E.O that since he wanted a mother she will take up that role and her home is big enough to allow him to stay there. Belgim E.O becomes excited at the idea he has a mother again. Patie then announces that she will have a room prepared for him in her home and as his new mother he will have to listen to what she says. Patie quickly becomes surprised when she sees Belgim E.O stand up from his chair wanting to give her a hug. Patie's Food Order Patie has an extravagant food order consisting of a large quantity of various sweets such as a cake roll castle, carbonated watermelon jelly, and calpis as her choice of drink. Patie has an extreme sweet tooth and enjoys all kinds of sweets. Belgim E.O's Food Order Belgim E.O's food order is largely Egyptian inspired consisting of om ali, mahera beya, and a mug of goat milk as his beverage. Om ali is a traditional kind of Egyptian dessert that contains puff pastry and various kinds of nuts. Mahera beya is an Egyptian milk pudding. As a given due to his size, Belgim E.O's order is also quite large. Trivia * Information regarding the lifespan of mamono is revealed in Volume 7's Gash Café. Patie talks about how 100-year, 500-year, and 700-year lifespans are common lifespans for demons but those who become the king are able to live past 1,000 years. * This Gash Café is the first time Patie's partner, Uluru, has been depicted without his trench-coat. Category:Pattie Category:Belgim E.O Category:Uluru Category:Dalia Anjay Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version